


The Wait

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Years passed--
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'Shakespeare VII'

Years passed-- More years passed than Say'ri thought to count, though the grey streaking her hair reminded her each morning when she paused before a mirror to make sure she was presentable enough to see to her people and land.

She hadn't stopped waiting for him, though. She still insisted on a place being set for him at each meal, and it was done... Perhaps the servants assumed her mourning. But no... Say'ri knew there might be an odd chance, some cold winter morning or warm summer night...

Not her Yen'fay, but Yen'fay all the same...

Would finally come home.


End file.
